The Final Agni Kai
by Skipper96
Summary: During the battel with Azula Zuko was struck by lightning and Katara could not get to him in time. So what happened to Zuko read more to find out.


I do not own the T.V. show Avatar the Last Airbender, the show characters, the prologue, and the photographs used in this story, but I do own the story idea and the title.

Copy Righted By: Avatar Skipper

* * *

The Final Agni Kia (a zutara fiction)

All Katara could do was watch Zuko battle his sister Azula in an Agni kai for Firelord. It was the hardest thing I have done because both of them had so much power and no one was hitting each other. I turned away for a few seconds and I heard a grunt and an oof, I quickly turned around I saw Azula lying on the ground. _Yes _Katara thought_ Zuko hit her!_

"No lighting today, what are you afraid I will redirect it", Zuko taunted Azula!

"Lightning I will show you lighting", Azula called back!

At that moment she saw me standing there, so instead of shooting the lighting at Zuko she shot it at me! I was so scared I thought I was a goner!

"NOOOOOOO", yelled Zuko as he jumped in front of me.

He hit the ground, tried to get up but collapsed. I rushed towards him but lighting struck in front of me.

As I rushed behind a column Azula said, "As a member of the family I think I will be able to take care of little Zu Zu myself. "Zu Zu you don't look to good", Azula called to him from the roof.

Suddenly the column exploded behind me, I ran to the next one and waterbended a wave at the roof but Azula was not there anymore instead she was right behind me! I used my waterbending to escape. I got a little ways ahead of her and found a grate with water underneath and a chain, I have the perfect idea, I am going to attach Azula to the grate!

"There you are you filthy peasant", she called to me as she approached.

I only have one shot at this I told myself. I used the water from my pouch to get her on top of the grate, and then I made the water come up and freeze us right before she hit me. Then I breathed out of my nose making the water around me unfreeze and pulled her hands behind her back and tied her to the grate. I then made the water go down back to where it came from, I then gave the chain on more tug and rushed to Zuko's side.

"Urr ahh umm", Zuko moaned.

I quickly turned him over, got water from my pack and healed him Zuko stopped moaning, but he didn't get was kneeling by Zuko wondering what she should do, should she leave him to go get help or stay with him and wait for Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki. Katara decided to stay with Zuko while she was waiting, she wonder if Aang had defeated the Firelord without killing him and if Sokka, Toph, and Suki had stopped the air a ship fleet in time. "Urr, aaaaa, uggg", moaned Zuko. Katara snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Zuko moaning again. She didn't know what to do, the fight had really taken a number on Zuko's strength, and Katara didn't know how to bring his strength back while he was out cold. Katara gently sat Zuko up and rested him on her shoulder; she thought it would be more comfortable for him instead of the hard, cold ground. Zuko seemed to sleeping more peacefully now that was a good thing.

Zuko's Dream: "I failed", said young Zuko.

"No you didn't I enjoyed watching you", Ursa told him gently.

"Never forget who you are Zuko", Said Ursa. End of dream.

Katara saw a fire nation air ship in the distance; she thought the worst had happened. She thought the Firelord was coming back with the whole gang in chains and he was probably going to throw us in prison for the rest of our lives. At that point the air ship had landed and off stepped Aang, Toph, followed by Suki helping Sokka hop along. Then even more surprising Iroh stepped off the air ship.

"What happened", Aang asked.

Katara wondered what Aang was talking about and then she realized he was staring at Zuko. Iroh had already rushed over to his nephews' side and he was trying to wake him up, but it didn't work. Katara quickly explained to everyone how Azula had almost hit her with lightning and how Zuko had jumped in front of the bolt and got hit instead, she also told them how she couldn't get to Zuko because Azula wouldn't let her.

"We need to get Zuko inside to his room", Iroh told them. "In the palace we can get a better look at him, it is doing him no good laying here on the ground", Iroh said.

"Right", the gang said in unison.

"WE can also get Sokka's leg looked at", added Suki.

At that moment Katara realized that her brother was only standing on one leg.

"Sokka you go ahead in the palace, you need to sit down", Katara told her brother.

Suki and Sokka stared to walk/hop to the palace, while Aang, Katara, and Iroh were trying to figure out a way to get Zuko into the palace without moving his body too much.

"What if Iroh holds his shoulders, Aang holds his middle, and I hold his legs", Katara suggested.

Aang and Iroh looked at each other and Said "ok" in unison.

So, Iroh gently slid his hands under Zuko's shoulders and Katara did the same for his legs. As soon as they had him off the ground Aang supported his middle. Zuko had started to moan again and they started to walk faster to the palace, so they could put Zuko in a warm bed. Katara didn't realize how long a walk it was to the palace, it took them 15 minutes to get to the entrance and another five to get to Zuko's room. At that point Zuko was so heavy, Katara was afraid her arms would fall off! They finally made it to his room and Iroh told them to leave for a few minutes while he looked at Zuko's injury. While Katara and Aang were in the hallway waiting they could hear Zuko moaning.

"Aang did you defeat the Firelord", Katara asked. "Yeah, I took his bending away", Aang told Katara.

"You took his bending away", Katara said astonished. "Where did you learn that", Katara asked Aang.

"A giant lion-turtle", Aang told her.

"Wow, I did know you could do that", Katara said to Aang.

Iroh came out of Zuko's room and said they could go in now.

"Who is going to lead the Fire nation while Zuko is resting", Katara asked Iroh.

"I don't know", Iroh admitted.

"I will", Aang spoke up.

Katara and Iroh said "What", in unison.

"Just until Zuko is well enough to take over", Aang told them.

"Well, ok", Iroh said. "But just temporally", Iroh added to him.

"Ok", Aang called as he ran out of the room.

Dream: "You will fight me Prince Zuko", called Ozi, Zuko's father!

"No, I will not fight you", said young Zuko!

"Rise and fight Prince Zuko", Called Ozi.

"No, I will not fight you, I am sorry I spoke out of term", said young Zuko.

"You will learn respect Prince Zuko and suffering will be your teacher", Ozi said to him while fire was blasting from his hand and it hit Zuko on the face!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", screamed young Zuko! End of dream.

Katara stayed by Zuko's side while Iroh went with Aang to help explain why Aang was leading nation right now. Katara hated watching Zuko because she couldn't do anything to help him.

"Urrr, ahh, uggg", moaned the injured Zuko. There was a knock on the door, Katara got up and answered it, there was Sokka standing there with a bowl of rice.

"I thought you might by hungry", Sokka told her. Katara took the rice from him and invited Sokka to join her.

"How is he doing", Sokka asked as he crutched in.

"Not to good", Katara answered him.

"Oh", Sokka said back. Can't you heal him", Sokka asked her.

"Not until he wakes up", Katara told him.

"Sokka", a voice called from another room.

"Oh, that must be Suki", Sokka said as he crutched out of Zuko's room.

"Thanks for the rice", Katara called after him.

It was about midnight when Iroh came back in to Zuko's room.

He saw that Katara was still up," Why don't you get some rest I will watch him for a while", Iroh told Katara.

"Ok", Katara yawned. Katara settled herself comfortably on the chair she was sitting in and dozed off. Dream part: "Wake up, my nephew", Iroh gently told Zuko.

"What happened", Zuko asked as Iroh helped him up. "Why can't I see you Uncle", Zuko said starting to panic.

"Calm down Zuko you will be fine you just need to take it easy", Iroh told him.

"Now come on you need to gather you belongings", Iroh told him.

"What do you mean, Uncle", Zuko asked.

"Your father said by not fighting you showed weakness and banished you from the Fire nation", Iroh told him.

"WHAT", Zuko yelled.

"I am banished, for how long Uncle", Zuko asked.

"My brother said to regain your honor you must capture the Avatar and bring him to the Fire nation", Iroh told him.

"But Uncle the Avatar has not been seen for 100 years, how am I supposed to find him", Zuko asked Iroh.

"I don't, my nephew, but we better leave before your father finds out we are still here", Iroh told Zuko.

"What do you mean by we, Uncle", Zuko asked him.

"Well I am not going to let my only nephew go out in to the world alone", Iroh told him.

"But you weren't banished Uncle", Zuko said.

"I know but you need help, now let's go our ship awaits us", Iroh told him.

"Thank you", Zuko said under his breath. End of dream.

Zuko's eyes opened slowly, he looked around, and said "Wh-where am I"?

Zuko looked around the room, he saw a girl dressed in blue dozing on a chair, but Zuko had no idea who she was. Zuko then looked on the other side of the room; Zuko's eyes caught sight of a strange yet familiar person sitting in the other chair.

"Uncle", Zuko whispered, as if he was not sure of whom the Iroh was.

Zuko tried to sit up to get a better look, but he was too weak and collapsed on the bed with a grunt.

Both Iroh and Katara heard this and looked up "ZUKO", Iroh and Katara said together!

"You are awake", Katara said.

"Who are you, what happened, and where am I", Zuko asked quietly.

"You need to take it easy, nephew", Iroh told him as he walked over to Zuko's bed side.

"Katara, can you get some water from outside the palace please, Zuko has a slight fever", Iroh told her.

"Ok", Katara said.

Zuko then felt a stab of pain.

"Urr, ahh uggg", he moaned.

"Uncle, what happened to me", Zuko asked?

"Azula hit you with lighting and Katara saved you", Iroh told him.

At that point Zuko had fallen asleep again, but he was still in a lot of pain.

When Katara got back to Zuko's room Iroh had left and Zuko was asleep. Katara noticed that Zuko was in a lot of pain, so she went over to him took his bandages off, got some water from her pack, and healed him. Katara then took a damp cloth and rubbed it on Zuko's forehead. Zuko was sleeping peacefully now, but his fever was not going down. No one could explain why Zuko even had a fever. When Iroh came back he told Katara that Aang needed some help with the repairs of the buildings that got burned during the fight against Azula. Zuko had woken up again and knew where he was.

"I need to go lead my nation", Zuko told us as he tried to sit up again, but the same thing happened, Zuko just didn't have the strength.

"I am going to go get some food for Zuko", Iroh told Katara.

Katara nodded.

"Thank You", Zuko said.

" What", Katara asked back.

"Thank you for saving me", Zuko said to her.

"Oh, you're welcome, but you also saved me so thank you", Katara said.

Katara went over to Zuko and helped him sit up; so that when Iroh came back he could eat and then rest. Iroh came back with a bowl of rice and a glass of water.

When Zuko was finished he lay back down again and asked, "What happened to Azula and my father?"

"Well, your father and sister are both in prison", Katara told him.

"How did Aang beat him without killing him", Zuko questioned.

"Aang took his bending away", Katara told Zuko.

"Oh, wow, I didn't know he could do that", Zuko said sounding surprised. "Well, what about Azula", Zuko asked.

"I chained her to a grate", Katara told him.

"You did, wow good job Katara", Zuko told her.

"Thanks", Katara answered blushing. "You need to rest", she told Zuko.

For an answer Zuko closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Aang walked into the room and flopped down on one of the chairs.

"Hey Aang", Katara said to him.

"Hey", Aang said back.

"So, how is Zuko doing", Aang asked.

"He is doing better, his fever went down after he ate", Katara said

"When do you think he will be ready to lead the Fire nation", Aang asked.

"Soon", Katara told him.

"Maybe another day of rest", Katara said to Aang.

"Well that's good", Aang said.

"I am glad to see he is getting better", Aang told her.

"I know", Katara said.

"Well I have to go, bye", Aang called as a left the room.

"Bye", Katara called after him.

A few days later Zuko was finally ready to take over as Firelord. Zuko was trying put on his robe, but it hurt to move his arms too far out.

"Do you need help, Zuko", Katara asked.

"Yes", Zuko told her.

Katara walked over and helped Zuko put on the rest of his robe. As a thank you Zuko kissed Katara. When they stopped both looked at each other embarrassed. It was time for the ceremony, Zuko walked out on the balcony and the fire sages put the hair piece in Zuko's tied up hair.

"ALL HAIL FIRLORD ZUKO", the fire sage called down to the crowd.

As Zuko walked through the crowd he noticed a certain water tribe girl staring at him. Zuko blushed and kept walking. Katara saw him blush and she realized that he looked quite handsome.

"_How could I think_ _that_", Katara said to herself.

Her cheeks turned bright red when she realized that Zuko was standing right in front of her.

"Umm, uhhh, I want to show you something", Zuko told her looking down at the ground.

"Uhhh, ok", Katara told him.

She followed Zuko to the turtle-duck pond.

"I used to come here with my mother all the time", Zuko told Katara.

"Oh, why did you bring my here", she asked.

"I brought you here because I want to thank you", Zuko told her.

"Thank me for what", Katara asked him.

"I want to thank you for saving me and I want to give you something", Zuko told her.

"Zuko you don't hav", Katara stared, but she didn't finish because Zuko had grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

At first Katara was surprised, but she strangely enjoyed it.

When they finally stopped Zuko said,

"I love you Katara".

"I love you too", Katara said back.


End file.
